Consumers and retail establishments are very conscientious about cleanliness and/or sanitization, especially when it comes to dishes, utensils, tableware, cookware, cleaning articles that are typically found and/or used in kitchens and bathrooms, textiles, fabrics and garments. Thus, there is a need for a compositions and methods that sanitize such articles.
Although multi-halogenated salicylanilides are effective antibacterials when used in a detergent matrix, these compounds have not enjoyed widespread use due to a variety of reasons, including but not limited to problems encountered in formulating these agents. Moreover, such halogenated salicylanilides often give rise to increased concerns regarding human and environmental safety. Applicants recognized that such drawbacks are rooted in the halogenation of salicylanilides and that, if properly synthesized and employed, non-halogenated salicylanilides can be effective antibacterials. Accordingly there remains a need for non-halogenated salicylanilides that are effective antibacterials and a means of economically synthezing and using such compounds.